WO 2008/044197 discloses a high-pressure discharge lamp including a ceramic discharge vessel, in which a starting aid projects from a long frame wire. The starting aid is a separate wire piece, which extends at the height of a capillary in the direction of the discharge vessel.
Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that installation of the starting aid involves considerable effort and cost.